


[COMIC] Amaranthe

by Thanzags (arka_r)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Thanzags
Summary: Being the God of Blood and Life, Zagreus accidentally made a child while he was bleeding on the surface world. Hijinks ensue.Crossposted from twitter.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy these silly little comics. i had fun making them between my longer one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus goes back to the Underworld. Thanatos has... concerns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has an announcement to make.


End file.
